nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Hunt
Background Hunt was born in St Helens Auckland, into a small, Samoan family. He and his family then relocated to a tough suburb within South Auckland, New Zealand. He was a troubled kid and had no intentions to be a professional fighter, until one late night altercation outside a nightclub in Auckland changed the course of his life. The brawl did not last long. Sam Marsters, one of the bouncers at the door was impressed by the young man's knockout power and invited him to his Gym to take up formal training. Later that year Hunt moved to Sydney, Australia, to train with Alex Tui. A few years later he settled in Liverpool Kickboxing Gym under Maori instructor Hape Ngaranoa. UFC career Hunt won his first fight against Don Frye by TKO at UFC 21, Hunt won his next fight against Gary Goodridge at Fight Night 6 by TKO, Hunt lost to Don Frye at UFC 31 by TKO, Hunt lost to Roy Nelson by Submission at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Hunt beat Cheick Kongo at UFC 39 by KO, Hunt beat Don Frye by KO at UFC 42, Hunt beat Heath Herring by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 7, Hunt beat Gary Goodridge by TKO at UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Gary Goodridge | KO (Punch) | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.54 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Heath Herring | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.36 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Don Frye | KO (Punch) | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.08 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | KO (Punch) | UFC 39 | 9 June 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.05 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Roy Nelson | Submission | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.11 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Don Frye | TKO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.34 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Gary Goodridge | TKO (Punch) | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.54 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Don Frye | TKO (Punch) | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.56 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |}